


Models for Love

by hototogisu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Heiji does hair and makeup, Kaito is a photographer, M/M, Model AU, Ran owns a fashion label, Saguru is an agent, Shinichi and Ran are models, bad descriptions of attempts at fashion, get together oneshot, sassy shinichi, some bad coping skills, though it may become a moreshot in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hototogisu/pseuds/hototogisu
Summary: Shinichi's a rising star model who's had his heart broken one too many times. Though his friends encourage him to meet new people, he's dead set on protecting his heart from injury again. His swear off intimacy changes when his photographer for a shoot happens to be both really hot and kind.Kaito's a famous photographer who called off a relationship years ago due to his own immaturity and mental health, but he hasn't found it in him to enter the dating scene again. He might just gain the courage with how flustered and cute the model he's photographing acts.Oneshot Model!AU
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Models for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone~ Here's a oneshot I started a few months ago but finally got around to finishing and editing! It's a model AU where Shinichi is a model and Kaito is a photographer. I don't know too much about modeling/fashion/photographer, so please forgive some of my descriptions! 
> 
> Chapter warnings: alcohol, smoking (mention), self-harm (mention), suicidality (mention)
> 
> I do not own Detective Conan/名探偵コナン or Magic Kaito/まじっく快斗. All rights go to Gosho Aoyama/青山 剛昌. Any similarities to other written works are purely coincidental. DO NOT repost this work. Translations must be requested, and if in Spanish or Japanese, I must approve the translation.

“Your photographer today is a real stud and he’s totally your type. You should try to get his number!”

“Shut up Heiji! Even if he’s drop-dead gorgeous, I’m not in the market for a relationship right now. Besides, I don’t even know if he’s into guys...”

“Oh Shinichi, I know your gaydar is broken, but mine isn’t and he’s definitely gay.” Heiji asserted before spinning me in his chair.

“You’re not even gay!” I grumbled back stopping the spin with my feet. 

“True but… well, fine!” Heiji glanced around before lowering himself to my ear. “He has history with Saguru,” he whispered into my ear. I didn’t even have to fake my surprise as I couldn’t imagine Saguru dating anyone, or rather, anyone dating Saguru.

“Oh? Really? Must be why Saguru decided to stay behind then... What’s the story?” I was suddenly intrigued. I’d heard of Kuroba san before; he was a famous photographer almost exclusive to Nakamori sama’s fashion label.

“Apparently, they were an item in high school and during university, but then they suddenly called it off! No one really knows why, but Kuroba san and Saguru haven’t been seen together in years!”

“Makes me wonder how we managed to book Kuroba san for this shoot then… if he and Saguru have such bad history together…” 

“I reckon Kuroba san is paying Saguru a favor… probably to ward off Saguru releasing some unsavory information to Kazuha!” he speculated with glee, even though blackmailing our photographer was no light matter. 

“If so, that’s pretty low, even for our manager…”

“In any case, talk to him today! He’s super-hot and famous and I think you might have a chance with him.” I laughed dryly at that. Kuroba san was beautiful, everyone knew that. I was surprised that no one had swept him up as a date or as a model already.

“You know that I’m not looking for anyone right now," I tried to deflect, but Heiji clicked his tongue. 

“If not now, when? You’re not getting any younger Shinichi—”

“Hey! Saguru’s still single!”

“Yeah, but Saguru has a permanent stick up his ass! You’re smart and pretty and funny… Any guy would drool over you if you gave them the chance.”

“Thanks, but… you know what happened last time… you don’t just get over that…” I didn’t want to talk about this right now. I was hoping that Heiji would take a hint. 

“It’s been a year. I’m worried for you Shinichi…”

“I’ll do things on my own time, if I want to, that is.” We heard knocking on the other side of the dressing room’s door. 

“Shinichi! We have 15 minutes until we report to the photographer!” Ran warned.

“Okay! Thanks for letting me know!” I called back to her. “Let’s drop this topic and focus on my hair please. I woke up with horrible bedhead today!”

“Whatever you say, Shinichi.” With that, Heiji stopped pestering me about my nonexistent love life and finished styling my hair for the shoot.

Around 5 minutes later, I stood from the chair and adjusted my outfit in the mirror.

“I know Ran has a soft spot for corsets, but I swear, I can hardly breathe in this!” I grumbled as I let an exaggerated wheeze escape me.

“You should be grateful for the corset. It really snatches your waist and I’m sure Kuroba san will notice that.” Heiji winked at me with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes and shook my head before adjusting my shirt one last time and stepping out of the room.

I loved Heiji to pieces, but he really needed to let my love life rest in peace. Not everyone was dying to settle down into the domestic life like he was. I, believe it or not, was perfectly fine being single and assured… assured that no one was sleeping around behind my back or plotting to kill me that is.

I met Ran and we looked over each other one last time to make sure our outfits were on point. Today’s shoot didn’t quite have a theme, but if I had to describe it, I’d say steampunk pirate goths.

Ran was wearing a red corset with black lace trim. The top was cut into a heart shape and it hugged her figure well. Over the corset, she draped a blazer with padded shoulders. She wore tight, slim fitted slacks that tucked into boots that had many belts and buckles and sported a modest 3-inch heel. Her hair was curled and voluminous. As for makeup, she wore light powder with a deep red lip. Black angular sunglasses obscured her eyes, and a thick black fabric choker elongated her neck. She was stunning and totally owned the look. No one would have guessed that her true personality was much softer and not so edgy.

I, on the other hand, wore a black sheer mesh top with a simple underbust corset over it. It accentuated my waist nicely, but also constricted my breath. I had pinstriped pants that were loosely tucked into clunky brown boots with buckles. I wore a huge open duster with padded shoulders. Instead of putting my arms through the sleeves, the jacket rested on my shoulders. As for my face and hair, I had black eyeliner and false eyelashes that accentuated the blue of my eyes. My face was heavily contoured to give me a stronger jawline and higher cheekbones. My hair was fluffed up with mousse and covered in hair spray to prevent it from falling down. Fake piercings adorned my lips and ears. 

We walked together to see our photographer, the infamous Kuroba san. Upon catching his eyes, I gulped. Calling him beautiful wouldn’t do him justice.

* * *

The shoot went well enough, but I was a mess the whole time. Each time Kuroba san adjusted or addressed me, I blushed and felt my chest tighten and my stomach swirl. I felt like a teenager again; I was so shy in his presence.

The warmth of his hands and the burn of his gaze dwelled on and within me. My heart painfully beat against my chest and the corset felt so tight against my ribs and diaphragm that halfway through the shoot, I called for a break to loosen the corset a little.

Kuroba san, despite his edgy appearance, helped me off the stage and to a chair. He loosened the corset and offered me water. He then kept doting on me and asking if I was okay or needed anything. His kindness flustered me further and Ran kept offering me sly looks from where she rested. 

After we parted with Kuroba san, Ran teased me over my obvious crush on Kuroba san.

“Shinichi, I haven’t seen you this flustered in literally forever. Do you have a crush on Kuroba san? You should totally invite him to the party tonight. I think he likes you too.” She was grinning like a madwoman and I knew she was ready to eat my love life all up. She lived for the nonexistent gossip and drama of my life.

“H-he’s just very attractive! His appearance just startled me… but I don’t want to date him or anything. He’s just eye candy,” I settled on with a blushing nod. 

“Just eye candy, hmm? Sure, whatever you say, Shinichi~” she sang out, as if she knew something I didn’t. “Come to Kazuha’s party tonight. You might meet someone or at the very least have a good time. It’s not good for you to always be cooped up at that empty house of yours. In fact, I’ll pick you up tonight!”

I didn’t want to go to the party, but that wasn’t something that I could tell Ran; she never took no for an answer. Begrudgingly, I cleared up any plans I had for the evening and tomorrow. “Okay, I’ll see you tonight… but I’m not going to hook up with anyone. I’m going for the drinks and the conversations.” She rolled her eyes at this but continued relaying her plans to me. She’d pick me up at 8pm sharp. 

* * *

I sat at the bar at Kazuha’s party. All of my friends were in committed relationships or hoeing around. This party wasn’t for single and not ready to mingle individuals like myself. Instead, I downed whatever the bartender would give me and let the beat of the music and the flashing lights swirl my thoughts.

The bartender suddenly set a drink down in front of me and I glanced up at her in question. “Someone bought this drink for you. They said you looked like you needed it.” The bartender motioned to a familiar man across the bar and he raised a glass to me. I rolled my eyes and brought the glass to my drink. _Can’t let your devious intentions go to waste,_ I pessimistically thought.

**_Sputter_ **

As soon as the drink reached my taste buds I gagged. The man across the bar laughed and made his way over to me.

“What the hell was that?!” I exclaimed as he pulled up next to me.

“Water. It looked like you needed it.”

“Please. You don’t come to a bar to hydrate.”

“My apologies, but your pace has been relentless tonight.”

“Is it your hobby to babysit sad people at bars then?”

“No. But you looked like you needed water.” I rolled my eyes and flagged down the bartender again.

“The bar must be happy with your tab tonight,” he commented. This irked me and I released a huff. I wasn't in the mood to be teased by the one person I've found remotely attractive since my heart was last shattered. 

“What’s it to you? Why do you care?”

“Hmm… that’s a good question, Kudo san.” Shaking my head, I ordered vodka on the rocks. Though, as my drink arrived, he reached for it first and downed it in an instant much to my astonishment and irritation. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll bite. What do you want? My number?” He laughed and it brought an embarrassed blush to my face.

“That’d be nice, Kudo san, but it’s not why I’m here. I wanted to know why someone as cute as you are is here getting wasted at the bar instead of on the dance floor. People don’t drink like this unless they’re trying to remember or forget. So, which are you?” I licked my lips and swirled an empty glass.

“Well, aren’t you forward. I’m not usually the type to pour my whole life’s story out over a few shots of vodka. I’ll counter. Why is someone as handsome and successful as yourself choosing to spend time with an alcoholic like myself?”

“Maybe I’m not as happy and successful as you pin me to be.”

“Oh, are we sharing sob stories tonight?” Kuroba san laughed again and ran a hand through his hair, briefly flashing his piercings.

“Maybe if you buy me a drink, I’ll share some news that never made the gossip blogs.”

“And what makes you think I won’t sell your information to said gossip blogs?”

“You’ve never had any big scandals or releases surrounding your private life… and yet, your fiancé is no longer in the picture, hmm? Makes one believe that you have some secrets you’re keeping from the public as well.” I couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“Well, you’re not wrong there, Kuroba san.”

“If you won’t tell me about your private life, can you entertain me with an introduction? I’ll even go first. I’m Kuroba Kaito, but you may call me Kaito. I’m a freelance photographer who primarily works for Nakamori Aoko’s fashion label. My hobbies include card tricks, exploring the city, and gardening.”

I rolled my eyes; we’d met at the shoot. I wasn’t sure what else he wanted from me, but I decided to humor. “I’m Kudo Shinichi, you can call me Shinichi. As you already know, I’m a model for Ran’s fashion label. In my free time, I read mystery novels, run, and stay-in. I’m not that interesting of a person, Kaito. You should find someone more worth your energy.”

“Look at everyone else here.” I glanced around the room. Ran and Masumi were making out on one of the couches. Heiji and Kazuha were having a dance off in the middle of the room. Saguru wasn’t here, which wasn’t unusual. He wasn’t much of a party type, and if the rumors were true, he wouldn’t come here if Kaito was attending. All of my friends were busy with their own lives.

“And?”

“We’re the only ones who haven’t paired off with someone else.”

“So?”

“Wanna split?” His question caught me off guard, but it brought a smile to my face. He was witty, smart, and I liked that. 

“Yeah, this party fucking sucks,” I spontaneously agreed, thinking we'd go to another bar or restaurant. 

“Come on, I’ll drive you home. I’ve only had one drink.” I laughed at his proposition. Did he really expect me to trust him just like that? I was a model and I'd had my fair share of alcohol, but I was no idiot. 

“And why should I trust you? We’re literally strangers. How do I know you’re not doing this just to get into my pants?”

“Shinichi, I’m a gentleman. You’ve had way too many drinks for me to even think about sleeping with you.” He seemed offended, as if my concern wounded him. “Besides, how else are you going to get home? Your friends are having the time of their lives and a taxi at this hour would be outrageous to pay for.”

“I suppose you have a point… but if you try anything funny, I won’t hesitate to ruin your career, pretty face or not.”

“I guess that’s only fair,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Can you even walk?” I huffed at this and popped up to my feet. The alcohol I'd consumed didn't hit me until that moment and I realized I was a lot more fucked than I initially thought. The mere change in orientation sent my head spinning and I gripped the chair in front of me. _Shit, I’m really drunk… wow._

He snickered next to me and offered me an arm and I cautiously took it. A blush covered my face, from alcohol or his beautiful face, I didn’t know.

We stumbled through the mansion. My ears felt like cotton and my vision swam as I took in the high energy techno music and the colorful flashing lights. Kaito expertly navigated us through the masses of people and my thoughts swirled with him.

_He’s so slim, but his arms are so muscular too. His piercings and tattoos make him look so edgy, but he’s kinda sweet and silly… I wonder if he has piercings in other places too. I bet his chest is really sculpted. I think I’d kill to see him in a muscle shirt. Maybe I should ask if he works out... Maybe Heiji and Ran were right..._

My eyes devoured him disrespectfully and I couldn’t help but lick my lips. A carnal part of me really wanted to run my nails up and down his back.

We finally made our way into the hallway leading out to the front entrance. It was dim and quiet here. The cover of darkness and the warmth emanating from his skin made me bold and I acted on a whim.

With newfound coordination and a goal in mind, I shoved him against the wall and stood up on my toes to press my lips against his. He fought for a second but fell prey to me and our tongues danced sloppily.

My body was flush against his and his hands possessively held my back, tilting me up. He tasted of vodka and cigarettes, an addicting flavor. My hands ran up and down his chest. As I expected, I felt the ripple of muscles just beneath his shirt and it sent a shiver of want down my spine.

He was the one to break apart our intoxicating kiss. A trail of saliva bridged the gap and our warm breaths met in the middle. I wanted more.

“Sh-Shinichi… I thought you… We can’t be doing this! You’re drunk.” My clouded eyes and parted pink lips tempted him, but his resolve was stronger, and he pushed me back.

“Pity, I really thought you liked me…” I muttered with my lip jutting out, trying to deflect the awkward moment. Somehow, I felt dejected and that stung my pride, my heart.

“It’s not that—Let’s just get you home, Shinichi.” He guided me outside and to his car before opening the door for me. He took the driver’s seat. “What’s your address?” he asked handing me his phone.

I clumsily typed it into his GPS and passed his phone back to him. The car drive was silent; I didn’t know what to say. My mind was still muddled with that kiss and subsequent rejection. Butterflies stirred in my stomach, but tears brimmed my eyes. I didn’t know what Heiji and Ran were talking about. I had no chance with Kaito. He was beautiful, gentlemanly, successful, not a drunk…

My actions didn’t sway him at all. _Maybe I’m not meant to find love…_

“Is this your house?” His words shook me from my thoughts, and I blinked to see my house shining within his headlights.

“Y-yeah… you can just drop me off… I’ve got it from here—”

“No, let me walk you in. You’re a bit unsteady on your feet. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” I nodded and let him help me to door. To my surprise, he followed me inside.

Having him inside made my heart fiercely beat against my chest and I licked my lips. “M-my room is this way.” I motioned to the stairs and his arm wrapped around mine, steadying me as we walked.

“Your house is quite pretty, Shinichi.”

“Thank you. I bet your house looks nice too.”

“Nah, I have an apartment. It’s a bit cramped. It’s nothing magnificent like this house.”

Kaito helped me into my pajamas and got me to clumsily brush my teeth. He then forced me to drink more water and set two pills on my nightstand for when I awoke the next morning. His acts of kindness reminded me of earlier at the photo shoot. We were strangers, but he was too good to me.

The whole time he helped me I was silent. I complied but didn’t speak; I was still too embarrassed to thank him or even make small talk. It wasn’t until he had tucked me into bed and was promising to leave that I finally found the courage to address him.

“Kaito! Don’t leave yet! Lay down next to me please… I feel like talking to you now.” He didn’t move immediately and an interesting expression covered his face. His eyes quickly flashed away from mine to hide his shock before he slowly moved next to me on the bed. He didn’t go under the blankets. _You’re more modest than you look…_

“What do you want to talk about?” he asked slowly and with some reservation.

“My parents were super rich, a famous actress and writer, but they died in an accident when I was young.” At the mention of a serious topic, Kaito quieted up and paid me full attention, how flattering. “I wanted to tell you that as a preface as to why I drink and why I’m perpetually single.” I breathed in and released a shaky breath. Even a year later, remembering my breakup hurt.

“I was engaged actually. I won’t give you his name. Just saying his name makes me want to vomit… We met shortly after college and hit it off pretty well, or so I thought. We dated for 2 years and got engaged during our third year. We were engaged for a year when—” Tears had begun to fall from my eyes and I shook underneath the covers. 

“What happened?” he asked me gently. His hand slipped into mine and squeezed it. The notion touched me and I released a shaky breath before continuing.

“The bastard had cheated on me the whole relationship with multiple people a-and… he plotted my murder and hired an assassin so that he could collect my parents’ fortune.”

“Shit,” was Kaito’s simple response. I could feel him pondering his next words and trying to figure out what to say. “I-is he in jail?”

“Yeah, but only for 7 more years… the trial was… difficult to say the least...”

“Damn, I’m so sorry Shinichi. I didn’t even know.” I laughed at this.

“It’s oka—”

“No, it’s not. Cheating is the absolute worst thing you can do, maybe even worse than murder! It’s a complete breech of your trust and it makes a person feel used, less than enough. It’s one of the most deplorable, completely legal crimes.” I laughed at that. I agreed with him, but it couldn't change what had already happened. 

“Heh… I guess you’re right… I really loved him with all of my being; I imagined my future with him, kids and everything. I wish he was more like you though… you seem like the type of guy who wouldn’t cheat on me. Well, it doesn’t matter anyways… a good guy like yourself is way out of my league.”

“Don’t talk yourself down like that Shinichi! You’re not any lesser than me…”

I ignored his comment. “This is why I don’t date people and why I drink more than I probably should… Someone like me…” I shook my head. “Who knows, my next partner might actually kill me, haha… Alcohol helps me forget the bad times and the good times and honestly all the times. I don’t want to remember a single second with that bastard; I’d redo those three years if I could.”

“I’m so sorry, Shinichi.” I turned to examine him with a neutral, almost melancholic gaze. Kaito's expression showed true concern and compassion for me. I was surprised to receive such pity from someone who was basically a stranger. A part of me wished I'd met Kaito before my ex, but the other part doubted his kindness and missed my ex. Alcohol always made a mess of my emotions and I was an idiot for thinking it would give me reprieve through clarity or amnesia. 

“Despite all his faults, Kaito, we had our good moments. I was totally fooled by him. I can’t trust myself and my feelings… love makes me ridiculously blind. So... I hate the part of me that’s hopelessly attracted to you. I haven’t felt these feelings in over a year, not even fleeting romantic feelings… Yet, I met you once and wanted to smash my face against yours… pathetic, right?” He didn’t respond and wore an expression that I didn’t understand. I didn’t question it though.

“Well, that’s me… what about you? What happened between you and Saguru?”

“Ahh, you know about that?”

“Heiji told me. He probably heard from Kazuha.” He hummed for a moment before speaking, as if planning his words. 

“Where do I begin? Saguru and I go way back… I never knew my dad, and my mom disappeared during my high school days. I was pretty fucking depressed in high school. I used to cut and fantasize about killing myself. Saguru stopped me from jumping off my school’s roof and somehow, we formed a relationship… It was never a stable one. No, I was mentally ill, and we were both immature.” He closed his eyes and drew in air shakily.

“Saguru wanted me to be a model… he wanted me to be his model. I’d been approached by many agents in college, but each encounter or casting made him really mad. He was a bit jealous and controlling… It eventually made me realize that I didn’t even want to be a model. That conversation was a mess, so I broke up with him.” I feel like he left out and downplayed a lot of what he told me and, despite his nervous ticks, he wore an uneasy smile as he spoke. 

“Even though I broke up with him, I missed him a lot and developed some pretty bad coping habits…”

“You started cutting again.”

“Yeah… I’d never learned to be self-sufficient and it shattered me. That’s why I have all these tattoos. They cover my scars. Eventually, I decided I couldn’t date others until I’d worked on myself enough to not be such a bad, co-dependent partner… You know, I never hated Saguru and I wouldn’t mind reconnecting with him… at least to finally settle things. We were just young, dumb, and insecure.” An interesting feeling filled me, and I was compelled to pry further.

“What about now? Are you open to relationships now?”

“My, aren’t you curious, Shinichi?” he teased me. I rolled to face him, and our eyes met. The closeness brought a blush to his face and I felt bold.

With a drunken crawl, I stumbled out from under the blankets and straddled him. My hands rested on his chest holding him down and my thighs clenched his pelvis. His eyes went wide, and his mouth fell into an ‘o’.

“I am curious. Do you want to fuck me?” I asked, running my hand from his check and down his neck. "We're both pretty broken people, so... do you want to fuck me?" The warmth of his body and the smell of his cologne made me swallow. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, maybe it was my year hiatus from intimacy, but I wanted him inside me. 

“No,” he responded simply. His answer sent me spiraling. Had I read the room wrong? Was I not attractive enough? Too stupid? Was my heart leading me astray again? Making me irrational?

The sinking feeling that rose in my chest and stomach and filled my eyes with ashamed tears was put on pause as he spoke again.

“I don’t want to just hook up with you. I want to take you on a date. I’ve been trying to ask you out all night.” With relief, drunken coordination, and perhaps actual exhaustion, I fell forward onto his chest and nestled underneath his chin.

“Really? You could’ve just asked me,” I mumbled into his shirt. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

“I was trying to, but you were in quite the foul mood at the party tonight… Alcohol doesn’t suit you well. You become really cranky.” Embarrassment caused me to bury my face further into him. “So, what’s your answer?”

“Well, we’ll see how I feel in the morning,” I answered mysteriously. His scent, warmth, and embrace felt like home and I couldn’t help the sleepiness that filled me. Shortly after, I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

The morning after was chaotic. Kaito, though a gentleman when we met, was more than eager to pin me down after I agreed to go on a date with him. Sleeping together before the first date was supposed to be bad luck, but… the pillow-talk afterwards turned into our first date as he hung around my house for the rest of the day. We cooked together, chatted, napped, and entered our honeymoon phase quite happily. We both promised to have another, more formal, date soon.

Also, a photo apparently surfaced of Kaito and me kissing at Kazuha’s party. Someone had seen us and snapped an ‘unsavory’ photo. My friends harassed me in a group chat but sent private congratulations as well (along with many “I told you so’s”). 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the oneshot~ If you'd like to see some early planning/conceptualization of this piece, please see [this post.](https://hototogisu.tumblr.com/post/639425747050774528/im-writing-a-dcmk-modelau-where-ran-and-aoko)
> 
> I'm considering adding more chapters/snippets to this universe eventually, so there may be some new additions in the future :) 
> 
> Author notes:  
> 1\. Why did I choose to make Shinichi the model and Kaito the photographer? Mm, my headcanons for Shinichi involve him having delicate features and striking expressions... He just feels like a model to me! I think that Kaito has a soft spot for pretty and shiny things, hence he would want to photograph them. I also think his attention to detail would come into play here. 
> 
> 2\. Ran and Aoko both own fashion labels. Aoko's brand is a lot more successful than Ran's (mostly due to chance), but Ran's brand is steadily growing in popularity. Both of their labels are a bit avant garde and I can see a future where the labels merge. 
> 
> 3\. I promise I don't hate Saguru and if I continue this story with sporadic updates, he and Kaito will definitely make up and become friendly again. 
> 
> 4\. Why is Heiji the make-up artist/hair stylist? I just think it's a little hot for Heiji to work with his hands. >_<
> 
> 5\. Both Shinichi and Kaito have trauma related to relationships and both developed unhealthy coping mechanisms in response. For Shinichi, he drew away from people and drinks too much alcohol. For Kaito, he fell back into self-harm and started smoking. 
> 
> 6\. I wanted this oneshot to be relatively mature, but it's still quite shallow. If I write more chapters or updates, the focus will be mostly on relationship growth (with a sprinkling of side stories on the other characters).
> 
> Thank you for reading~ Feel free to leave a comment or kudos~ Take care everyone!  
> [~ hototogisu ~](https://linktr.ee/hototogisu)
> 
> I do not own Detective Conan/名探偵コナン or Magic Kaito/まじっく快斗. All rights go to Gosho Aoyama/青山 剛昌. Any similarities to other written works are purely coincidental. DO NOT repost this work. Translations must be requested, and if in Spanish or Japanese, I must approve the translation.


End file.
